nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Pinpoint sight
Rare item? Uhh... Is this thing a colecter's item? Is it super new? Why can't I find it in any stores? Why is the only place I can find one online is Amazon, where they have just one for $99.99? Basicly, why can't I buy one? (Ben Again 11:50, February 7, 2011 (UTC)) (Can't believe I forgot that!) : Oh wow, I just did a Google search for it and saw the prices people want for one... holy crap. It seems like it's either been discontinued or it is just incredibly hard to find. eBay probably has people selling them for cheap. Thanks for bringing this up. Sorry you had to find this out firsthand. JetCell 17:40, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I actually asked Hasbro about it, and yeah, it's discontinued. Sucks. My homemade one looks beast on almost anything, and works quite well. Ben Again 23:16, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Discontinued and extremely pricey Wow, I am surprised just how ridiculous the price on one of these now. I really want one, and its a complete shame its discontinued, if anyone has one and would like to make a deal, I think the highest I could go is probably... $25? I mean, I am not spending $100 on a piece of plastic with a laser in it, considering this thing originally sold for $7.99... Anyways, if anyone is interested, leave it on my talk page. (Edit: Should probably sign this) --------- 07:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Well, I was able to make a sweet home made one over the course of one weekend and using only dollar store materials. If you're ok with making one yourself, it's a worthy investment of time and money. Also, I think mine has a larger 'lens'. Ben Again 13:12, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Petition? Anyone think it would be an idea to make a petition to bring back the Pinpoint sight? Weather they re-release the Mission kits (and advertise it), or include the Pinpoint sight and Tactical scope in newer N-Strike items, I think they should all be given another chance. And hey, they're coming out with the Elite line. These attachmants look pretty Elite, don't'cha think? Who's in? Signatures: *Ben Again 17:02, February 12, 2012 (UTC) *--------- 05:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC) * HeavyWeapons (talk) 19:16, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Dontcha think that you should create a petition on PetitionOnline.com and probably spread this on some forums etc.? Either way, I sign, I really do want this :)--------- 05:07, June 22, 2012 (UTC) : As much as we all want more MK's, the chances are your petition will not encourage the mutli-millionaire company that is Hasbro to make more. Good luck though. GG370 17:10, June 22, 2012 (UTC) N-Strike elite version YES. Ben Again (talk) 23:43, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Successor or re-release? Although we won't know for sure if there are any actual differences between this and the original (other than color) until it is released, I think from the picture that this shoud simply be considered just a different color variation of the original instead of a different product. And I agree with the above post - YES!!! If they price this right, I'll probably buy a couple of them. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 11:43, September 7, 2012 (UTC) If that's true then it really sucks. It seems that Hasbro wants to continually shoot themselves in the foot with this sight (no pun intended). They could sell these by themselves for $20-30 and people would probably buy as many as they could produce. No one can seem to figure out WHY they discontinued the N-Strike version of this in the first place. That also lends credence to my statement that this is simply a recolored version of the original, and NOT a new version of it (meaning that it doesn't deserve its own article here). Bluedragon1971 (talk) 14:31, September 8, 2012 (UTC) That is something that I've been meaning to ask about too. I can understand having a different article for repainted blasters when the name has actually changed (or part of one of the color series), but it seems that the standard (at least more common) way of doing it is to simply list the various colors on a single page. Bluedragon1971 (talk) 19:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Note to jet : Sure it is. Whatever, I'll support the merge too. It looks to be the exact same thing with a color swap. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 03:15, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : It's not leaked information if it was first found in a Hasbro pamphlet. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']][[User talk:GameGear360|'ge']] 13:11, September 29, 2012 (UTC) : We didn't really learn anything new from those pictures, except that these do in fact exist and are in circulation. The rest was pretty much to be expected. [[User:GameGear360|'Ga']]ge : Sorry for the late reply. This should probably be merged with the pinpoint sight article, as it seems to be the same and that's what we're doing with re-releases of accessories that only differ with color scheme. I can take care of this right now. Jet Talk • ] 16:47, October 3, 2012 (UTC)